


Night Sky and a Full Moon

by MidnightChardonnay



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightChardonnay/pseuds/MidnightChardonnay
Summary: Random thought inspired by an unintentional prompt via text
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

  
“Yes, I think so,” he replied softly. “When you’ve been through battle, I think you have to believe in something, find some type of faith.” 

She was lying on her back on the sandy beach, arms relaxed at her sides as she gazed up at the full moon, not caring that she would be finding sand in every crevice of her body for the next week. Stars dotted the clear night sky like a thousand tiny diamonds had been tossed up and stuck there. 

“I’m not sure what I believe,” she admitted. She’d never told anyone before, and wasn’t sure why she decided to tell him. They were practically strangers, after all. 

He sat next to her, picking up a rock and tossing it absentmindedly into the water, watching as the resulting ripples spread and eventually disappeared. He looked out over the lake, taking in the stillness of the water, the moon’s bright reflection on the glassy surface. A slight breeze began to blow, ruffling the leaves of the trees around them, as though the mountains around them had begun to breathe softly, whispering the secrets of the earth. 

She turned her head to look at him suddenly, a wistful smile on her face, and he wondered what she was hiding behind her soft green eyes, though he didn’t ask, and she didn’t offer an explanation. She sat up and moved a bit closer, letting her head fall sideways to rest on his shoulder, joining him in quiet reflection. They allowed the silence to envelop them, both comfortable enough with the other to know that words weren’t always needed, and enjoyed the night and nature that surrounded them. 

Eventually he turned to look at her, seeing that her eyes had fallen shut. 

_ Maybe there is something to be said for the night sky and a full moon,  _ he thought to himself. His lips brushed gently against her forehead as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into his side a little closer and deeply inhaling the clean mountain air mingling with a scent that was just her. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly more fun version

He sat on the beach, watching her swim under the bright light of a full moon. She had said that when the moon was at its peak, it was the most powerful, and didn’t want to miss the opportunity to recharge under the night sky. 

A warm breeze drifted around him, tickling his face like invisible fingers ghosting through the night. He looked out over the water where she had disappeared below the surface. When she reemerged, she was much closer than before, and had a slightly menacing look on her face. 

She rose up out of the water slowly, the moonlight bathing her naked curves as she moved forward, each step bringing her closer to where he sat. The shimmering of her skin, wet from the lake, sent a heat rushing through his body, pooling low in his belly as she approached. 

She reached out to him, taking his hands in hers, and pulled him up to stand with her. She pushed his unbuttoned shirt off of his shoulders, letting it fall to the sand, forgotten. Her fingers traced the lines of his body, up his torso and chest to his shoulders, out and down his arms to his hands, lifting them to rest on her hips. She leaned in close and whispered a kiss across his collarbone, up the curve of his neck to just below his ear, where her teeth bit gently into the sensitive skin before her tongue darted out to taste him.

His hands tightened on her hips, fingers digging in to pull her up against his body. There was a time for being gentle, though today was not that day. 

He gripped her hip with his right hand while his left arm simultaneously wrapped around her waist and dipped her down to the ground, landing with one knee between her thighs, holding his body over her to avoid crushing her. He pressed his lips to hers, nipping at her bottom lip before deepening the kiss. 

Her hands wrapped around his neck, threading her fingers through his hair, holding him close as she returned the kiss. Her back arched up into his body, reaching for more contact in the heat of the moment. As she moved under him, she felt his knee at the center of her body and pressed her wet core against him, begging for some amount of friction. 

He broke the kiss, moving to her jaw, her neck, her shoulders. Lower still, he cupped her breast in his hand, kissing and nipping her chest until he reached her hardened nipple. Drawing it into his mouth, he bit and suckled the nub until she squirmed beneath him, soft moans escaping her lips, her fingers alternated between digging into his shoulders and carding through his hair.

He moved to the other side, eager to show both equal attention and bringing her to the point of begging him for more before he centered his body between her legs, lifting one up to wrap around his hips as he thrust into her to the hilt. 

She threw her head back, inhaling sharply as she arched up, welcoming him into her body. He pulled back slowly watching her eyes dilate in the moonlight before pressing back into her wet heat again and again. He felt her body tense around him, her breathing becoming more erratic with each thrust, her legs shaking around his hips. She used her legs to pull him in closer, deeper, each time, her body begging for the sweet release they both needed so desperately. 

As she reached her climax and fell over the edge, she whispered his name to sky and the stars over and over until her breathing slowed again. She felt his body tense over her, and when he stilled over her, groaning out his release and gasping for air, his head dropping to her shoulder, she held his body in her arms, bringing him gently down from the high of their orgasms. 

When she opened her eyes and looked up at the moon overhead, it seemed to be smiling at her as though in approval. 

He lifted his head to look at her as he caught his breath, finding her eyes sparkling back at him. 

Maybe there is something powerful about a full moon, he thought, taking her in his arms and turning them to their sides. She laid her head on his chest, tucking her head under his chin, and drifted into a peaceful sleep, lulled by the beating of his heart. 


End file.
